


And Again

by soakyourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, well,” Zayn says as he starts moving back down Liam’s body, teeth marking up his chest as he trails wet kisses down his torso. His hands following, stroking lightly, raising goose flesh along his skin as he brings it to Liam’s hips. Holding him down, he presses his lips to the cut of his bone, inching slowly, steadily closer to where Liam’s fully hard again, leaking, throbbing, and as Liam shudders out a <em>please</em>, fingers finding their way to Zayn’s hair, tangling up in them, Zayn looks up with a wanton smile, taking him in hand. “how 'bout I make it worth your while, this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pap pics of Liam, and his not-too-subtle hickey, at the airport.

“Bit rude, don’t you think?” is what greets Liam as soon as he opens the door to his flat. Long, wiry arms wrapping around his neck, hands holding the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair, pulling him down to meet soft, warm lips that he hasn’t felt in weeks. “the things you’ve been wearing on stage lately. ’s a bit rude knowing I wouldn’t have been there to take ‘em off you.”

Liam smiles into the kiss as he takes a step forward, and another, and another until he’s inside the foyer, pushing the door behind him closed with a kick of his boot. He drops his shoulders—letting the straps of his bags fall off of his shoulders, his things to the floor with a muted thud—and bends down, hooking his arms around Zayn’s thighs, holding the back of it with his hands, and straightening up—a surprised sound leaving Zayn’s lips, making Liam’s own tingle with the vibration—easily wrapping them around his waist, tightly, before turning around and pressing him against the door.

His hands move further up until he’s cupping Zayn’s arse, kneading his soft flesh through the thin cloth of his pants. Zayn’s head falls back against the door with a ragged moan as Liam leans in, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the long expanse of his neck, smiling when he hears the quiet panting Zayn’s probably trying so hard to keep in.

He grinds his hips slowly forward, the sounds Zayn is letting out making him bite down hard on the tender of his collarbone. “Leeyum, fuck—” he drags out on a whine as he tugs on Liam’s hair, effectively pulling him away from his throat. “b-bedroom,” he stutters on a breathe as Liam pulls him down, firm against his groin, the friction making him cut off on a breathy moan. “Li, your fucking— _ahh_ —mouth. C'mon, fuck me,” Liam bites back a groan at that, eyes rolling back when Zayn rubs his crotch down against him.

“Fuck,” he says as he loosens his grip, moving back enough to help Zayn down—steadying him with a hand to his waist as his feet touch the ground—but not enough to fully separate from him. He moves back into his space, bringing two hands up to cup his face, pulling him in for a gentler kiss than the one earlier, that Zayn responds to with a bite. “alright, alright. Jesus, bit hard up for it, aren’t you, mate?”

Zayn huffs into his mouth before dropping both his hands to Liam’s chest and shoving at him half-heartedly, rolling his eyes as Liam stumbles back dramatically, even as a smile threatens to break on his face. “If I recall correctly,” he says, moving past Liam and turning back around to face him as he reaches the hallway, arms reaching over his back to pull his—Liam's—shirt off, “you were the one who said something along the lines of whoever ‘gets off first gets tied up’, and really, babe, you drive a hard bargain. How ’m I supposed to refuse a challenge like that? 'specially after that stunt you ‘nd Lou pulled in Minneapolis.”

He offers Liam a lewd smile before dropping the shirt to pool at his feet, retreating, and disappearing down the hallway a second later, leaving Liam to look after him, transfixed, by the door. When another article of clothing—Zayn’s pants—is flung from somewhere down the corridor, Liam snaps and curses under his breath, _goddamn tease_ , as he follows.

—

It’s a bit tight, the ties he’s got wrapped around his wrists, binding him to their bedposts, and he’d be a lot more concerned if it weren’t for the fact that he’d just gotten off—fucking fantastically, he might add—to probably the filthiest kind of talk he’d ever heard.

He wasn’t expecting Zayn to jump him when he got in the room, wasn’t expecting him to push him down on the bed with two scarves—ones they’re definitely never returning to Harry now—in his mouth, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and a bottle of lube in hand. _Might as well tie you up now, Li, seeing as I’m going to make you cream your pants like a school boy_ —and, well, what may not have been the most romantic line he’s ever heard, convinced him well enough to lift his hands up, and allow himself to be restrained.

"You’re a bit of an easy lay, mate,” Zayn says teasingly, hands splayed out on his chest, fingers playing with Liam’s nipples still, pulling, and pinching, grinning wickedly when Liam bucks up into him, back arching, even as he groans low in his throat in pain. “would’ve thought you’d last a bit longer than that if I’m bein’ honest.”

Liam moans out loudly when Zayn pulls just a bit too hard, the pads of his fingers thumbing at the sore nub after in apology. “Shut up, you— _ahh, jesus_ —you arse,” he says through gritted teeth. It’s not his fault he hasn’t had a wank, much less a lay, since their last break, when he was finally allowed to go and see him. Or, well, maybe it is for proposing that stupid idea anyway, and thinking Zayn wouldn’t have had the self-restraint to pull through, but he guesses that it isn’t too bad now, what with Zayn straddling him, hands on his chest, sticky with his come, mouth on his own, wet with his kisses.

“Now, now, be nice,” Zayn chides as he moves down his body slowly, placing himself in between Liam’s thighs, mouthing wetly at his skin. “or you’re just going to have to sit there and watch me get off by myself.” he smiles sweetly at Liam as he pecks softly down his throat, mouth moving to his birthmark where he’s always been so sensitive, and laving kisses there, relishing in the quiet whimpers Liam lets out.

He nibbles at the soft skin, sucking when he feels Liam swallow almost audibly, biting harshly when he feels Liam try to pull at his restraints. “Shit,” Liam shouts when his teeth dig in a little too deeply, a little too harshly, and pulling off, he soothes at the raw mark with his tongue. “did you just—” Zayn pulls back with a wry smile that makes him groan out loud. “oh, babe. You _didn’t_ ,”

Zayn lifts a hand up to Liam’s neck and presses a finger lightly into the dark, red bruise already forming there, making Liam hiss in pain. “Well, it’s not—it’s not as noticeable as last time at least.” he says, giving Liam a wide, guilty smile. “'sides, no one’ll think anything of it, ’m sure.”

Liam shakes his head at him, “Y'know management’s going to kill me for this, don’t you?” he admonishes, even as he’s giving Zayn a fond smile. “ _again_ , I might add. Not even the for the first time this year, no thanks to you.” he says, and when Zayn widens his eyes innocently, Liam raises an eyebrow at him. “Great Gatsby.” is all he says, Zayn shrugging, and giggling when Liam gives him a half-hearted glare.

“Yeah, well,” Zayn says as he starts moving back down Liam’s body, teeth marking up his chest as he trails wet kisses down his torso. His hands following, stroking lightly, raising goose flesh along his skin as he brings it to Liam’s hips. Holding him down, he presses his lips to the cut of his bone, inching slowly, steadily closer to where Liam’s fully hard again, leaking, throbbing, and as Liam shudders out a _please_ , fingers finding their way to Zayn’s hair, tangling up in them, Zayn looks up with a wanton smile, taking him in hand. “how 'bout I make it worth your while, this time?”

"How do you—" Liam cuts off in a moan, swearing under his breath when Zayn bends down finally, and takes him in his mouth. "How d'you plan on doing that, then?" He manages, voice cracking on the last word when Zayn sucks particularly hard at the head, tonguing at the slit, and licking up the pre come oozing out, moaning at the heady taste of it, making Liam groan at the vibration.

Zayn pulls off with a wet _pop_ , taking him in hand again, jerking him slowly as he peppers light kisses down the length of him. "'was thinking—I could ride you, like. Fuck down on your cock, yeah? Let you fill me up," he says, mouth moving steadily lower, tongue tracing the thick vein, and Liam thrusts up at that, cursing when Zayn pulls away with a _tsk_ , _bad boy, Li,_ and chuckling when Liam drops his hips back down in defeat. "Bet you'd like that, babe, filling me up with your come. Maybe I'll walk around after, so you can watch it trickle down my legs. Or would you like to plug me up instead, and fuck me in the morning while I'm still slick with you?"

"Jesus, Z," Liam groans when Zayn flicks his wrist on the way up, the rough of his palms catching on the sensitive underside, Liam's thighs shaking with the effort of keeping still. He looks down and the sight that greets him—Zayn on his knees in between his legs, mouth on his prick, hand pulling him off with slow, precise movements, pupils blown wide, lips red and bruised—is almost enough to make him come. He grunts as he looks away from him, trying to steady his ragged breathing. "the fucking mouth on you,"

Zayn chuckles as he quickens the tug of  his hands, and Liam shouts out his name, voice already rough and fucked out. "Would you like that, then, my mouth on you?" he says as he goes lower still, sucking one of Liam's balls into his mouth, humming and tightening his grip on Liam's cock when he bucks up unwittingly. He moves to the other, and relishes the broken off sounds Liam makes. "Want me to lick you clean after you've fucked your come into me?" he says, voice low.

Liam grunts as he pulls hard on his restraints, loosening the knot slightly but not enough. He lifts his head up and catches Zayn's eyes, trying hard not to close his when he sees Zayn work his way back up his shaft, lips shiny with spit, raw from all the kissing, and so, _so_ fucking tempting. "You might want to shut your mouth 'nd get m'cock in you, then, before I blow my load on that filthy mouth of yours."

"Bit hard up for it, aren't you, mate?" Zayn says with a smirk, repeating Liam's words from earlier as he pulls off of his cock, hoisting himself up and lifting his legs over Liam's, straddling his upper thighs. He turns in place, looking for the bottle of lube he'd had in hand earlier, finding it wedged between Liam's back and the mattress.

Liam rolls his eyes at him, thrusting up unexpectedly and grinning in triumph when Zayn nearly falls over with a yelp, steadying himself with a hand to Liam's chest. "Fucking— _ow_ , alright! Sorry, 'm sorry," he says, hissing in pain when Zayn pinches his side in return for it. He moves his hips slowly this time, almost sweetly, urging Zayn on. "Just—c'mon, Z, get my cock up in you. Know you've been gagging for it for weeks."

Zayn's nails dig into his chest at that, his hips grinding down against Liam's—like he'd forgotten he was supposed to be teasing—before snapping out of it and straightening back up, taking the lube in hand and drizzling some on his palm. Reaching down, he fists Liam's cock tightly, jerking him off faster than necessary, a bit of desperation hinted at with his soft pants.

He pulls away when Liam thrusts up violently, voice broken, breath heavy as he says _enough. Fuck—just,_ and inches closer, lifting himself up and moving forward until his arse is poised over Liam's cock. He's about to tease again, about to drop down and let Liam rub up against where he's already wet from opening himself up earlier that day. He's about to let Liam beg for it, but he beats him to it with a ragged, _Zayn, just fucking—please. Please—_

Zayn reaches behind him, grabbing Liam's cock, and sinking down, moaning when the head of it catches against his rim before popping in, continuing until Liam's bottomed out. They're both breathing heavily for a while—Zayn's hands propped up on Liam's chest, Liam's nails digging into the palms of his hands where he's still tied up—as they try to catch their breath. "Can't believe I'd almost forgotten how fucking huge you are. Fuck, Li—love y'cock, babe," he says in between gasps.

Liam groans as he tugs on his restraints again, feeling it loosen under the pressure, but not enough to free him, and grunting in pain when Zayn digs his nails in, in warning. "God, you're so fucking tight," he says as Zayn moves his hips, lifting up slightly before moving back down slowly, slowly, so fucking—"please, just—Zayn, baby, _move_. Please, just move," Liam moans, head falling back when Zayn tightens around him.

Zayn grins at him, smiling impishly as he starts to move. He bends forward, leaning down to bite at Liam's neck, sucking the bruised skin back into his mouth, and grinding down on Liam's cock when he tries to thrust up into him. He moves his head up, closer to Liam's ear, licking at the shell of it and blowing cool air on it, smiling when Liam shudders at the feeling. "Can't come before I do, babe. That's the rule, okay?" he says, before smacking a wet kiss to his neck and pulling up.

He steadies himself with both hands tight on Liam's shoulder, forearms bent over his chest, caging him in. He eases up, feeling Liam's cock slide out gradually, until just the tip is left inside, before pushing back down torturously slow, moving his hips in circles, feeling Liam's cockhead press up against his prostrate. He whines high in his throat at that, and does it again, grinding more and more, hole clenching around Liam's cock when he pushes in just right, tip brushing him, barely, where he wants.

"Zayn, I—oh, _fuck_ —I can't. I can't," Liam begs, pulling harder at the ties as he feels Zayn tighten around him again. He fucks up into him, and shouts out when Zayn's nail's dig into his shoulder, head angling down to bite at his neck, trying to muffle his cries. He groans out a constant stream of _please_ and _I can't_ , when Zayn whines into his skin, _you can, baby. Just a little more. Just—fuck, oh—just make me come._

Liam yanks at his hands, feeling the ache settling in his muscles as he tried to get the scarves off. Zayn's constantly fucking himself down on Liam now, keens getting louder, higher, and he doesn't know how much more he can take. "Fuck, Zayn, I—" he grunts, pulling and pulling, feeling the skin around his wrists chafing as he twists his arm towards his body and—it tears off of the wooden knob.

He moans in relief as he brings his hands to Zayn's hips—barely noticing when he gasps in surprise—and thrusts roughly up into him. " _Liam_ —" Zayn chokes out, cutting off on a loud moan when Liam continues pounding into him, unrelenting, and brutal. "Fuck. Oh god, Liam. Harder, _yes_ —oh fuck, baby, 'm close. Just like— _fuck_ ," he whines in between breaths.

Zayn meets Liam's every thrust up with a grind of his hips down, nails deep in his shoulders, teeth harsh against the too tender skin of his neck. Liam's fingers tight around his hips, and he knows he's leaving his own marks. He plants his feet flat on the bed and drives his cock deep in Zayn, grunting when he clenches around him. It's a constant stream of _fuck_ and _close_ coming from Zayn, and Liam knows what he needs. He places his hands higher up on Zayn's body, angling his thrusts differently, and as he fucks up into him—

"Li, fuck—" Zayn shouts, back arching to feel it _there, right fucking there—_ as he comes, cock pulsing violently as he paints his and Liam's stomach white with his mess. He feels Liam throbbing in him, and he tightens around him repeatedly, feeling so sore with it. He tilts his head up slightly, feeling for the hot skin on his neck where he knows the blood is rushing just under the skin. He bites down hard on it and sucks, and—

Liam's fingers hold him impossibly tight around the waist, grip bruising as he comes, voice loud and raw as he says Zayn's name over and over. He thrusts in once, twice, and Zayn can feel it, can feel the heat and thick of Liam shooting into him, and he moans at the feel of it, clenching just a bit tighter, milking every drop from his cock.

Zayn drops on top of Liam, body spent and boneless, mind fuzzy with his orgasm. "That was— _fucking hell_ ," he breathes out, words trailing off in his exhaustion. He hears Liam hum in agreement, fingers rubbing down his back, gently, softly, a complete contrast to earlier. Zayn lifts his head up, movement slow and lazy, eyes focusing on the dark bruise on Liam's neck, and he winces as he brings a hand up, tracing it lightly with his fingers. "well...this is a bit more noticeable now," he says apologetically.

He feels the smile Liam's got on his face when he moves to kiss the top of Zayn's head. "Nah it's alright, ," he says, and Zayn jumps when he feels Liam's hands move down his back—all the way to where he's leaking with Liam's come down his thighs—fingers dipping into where he's still stretched open. "this was definitely worth my while."


End file.
